The House
by DawnRulz
Summary: Kazuma is curious to see his new mystery house so he decides to stalk Ayano and is in for a huge surprise. One shot. Minor OOC. Read and review


**Summery:** Kazuma is curious to see his new mystery house and stalks Ayano and is in for a huge surprise.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaze no Stigma or Stigma of the Wind.

_**The House**_

It was a clear day when our favorite duo decided to decorate their new apartment. It was stressful for Ayano who wanted to turn it into her fantasy dollhouse and annoying Kazuma who had never seen so much pink crap all his life. His eyes were starting to hurt with all the bubble gum pink, hot pink, Barbie doll pink around. He was mildly surprised that she chose such a modest space inside the college campus but it was always overboard with her. He briefly wondered who he pissed off to sit on a Hello Kitty couch in the living room while Ayano decided _exactly _whatshade of pink she wanted for her wallpaper to the bedroom- which Kazuma was certain he wasn't gonna set foot on. His patience was running out and fast. It wasn't until he saw a HUGE fluffy bed being carried to the room, he ran at top speed. No surprise it was pink.

Kazuma found himself on the roof staring at the view in front of him. He saw the college Ayano was due to attend in the fall. He was proud as she graduated high school considering he often teased her about her immaturity. And he was always right- she had the maturity of a five- year old. He wondered how he was going to tell his girlfriend that their house would not look like a Valentine's Day Party, without it turning into a fight. Well, that's what brought him into this situation in the first place.

It was a week after he had asked Ayano to move in with him and she was absolutely a fearful force of nature asking him about every single little detail. It was to the point when once they were kissing, Ayano suddenly backed off and asked if getting a Jacuzzi was allowed in his apartment did he hand her a black card told her to go crazy. He didn't mean it quite _so_ literally, he thought.

After another hour or so, Kazuma decided to tell up front that he hated this monstrosity of a nightmare he was to call home. He thought out his arguments and facts carefully as he flew down to the living room window. What he saw surprised him a bit. Ayano, Nanase and Yukari were sitting on the pink couch, looking exhausted. Ayano saw him first and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

He was a bit embarrassed as he remembered that she had forbidden him from coming to their house because she wanted to surprise him. But he was glad to put an end to her decorating since this opportunity meant just one fight instead of two. If they ended up blowing the place up, it was even better. He was about to respond but was interrupted by a loud noise.

"Ahh! Kazuma is the first ever visitor to our new house. How cool is that Nanase?" Asked an excited Yukari squealing. Now Kazuma was confused. Ayano didn't look angry. In fact she seemed to be grinning.

* * *

Ayano was pleased. At last she'd be able to show Kazuma their new house. She hoped he liked it. She had spent a whole month working everything alone. She was incredibly happy when Kazuma gave her free reigns when she had on purpose stopped kissing him. She was going up to the house to wait for the bed to arrive and call her beloved jerk with a surprise candle lit dinner from her favorite restaurant.

As she was walking, her perv senses tricked and she could feel Kazuma following her. She deliberately changed her course and arrived at her best friends' apartment instead. Now watching Kazuma's befuddled expression set her off and she let out a chuckle that turned into a full blown laughter. She took her boyfriend by the hand and set out to _their _house.

Kazuma had yet to utter a word as they reached a pent house and when Ayano opened the door, he was blown away. The only way to describe it was- Classy. Not an ounce of pink, it was all rich creams, browns and blues. There was dinner set on the table in their dining room. Kazuma leaned in and kissed his girlfriend and it felt like home.

* * *

After they finished dinner, their door bell rang and Ayano ran out to get it. In came a pink couch extremely fluffy and was guided by Ayano to a door that read "Ayano's Study" in pink glitter. Kazuma sweat dropped.

**_The End_**

**AN: Please review**


End file.
